Vengeance, My Love
by Sergeant Sargent II
Summary: Poetic responses. The first were written for one specific character, but in such a way that they could apply to many things. Now includes more poems, for more characters. I will probably keep adding more.
1. Vengeance, My Love

**Author's Note-**

**So, I read Lilly's Choice by Gordon Pasha and loved it. If you haven't go read it now, or skip to the poems and don't read this AN. Being a violent minded soul, my first thought was that Garth would be the one to go a violent lone wolf campaign to get her back. Go after the Cascade pack and pick them off, one at a time, for as long as it took. Years of fear later, after they had watched their packmates die around them, they would all be dead, leaving only Lilly, free at last. There are several problems with this. **

**First, logically, it wouldn't work [though a small team might be able to do it]. Even if Garth is good enough to take on ninety nine percent of wolves in single combat, when he finally meets the one who's better, he will lose. Also, he would have to kill the ones who venture off alone. Sooner or later, no one will leave home alone. [This kind of fear is a good revenge in itself.] Also, injuries accumulate. Every wolf he kills will fight him once. He will endure a thousand fights. On that note, suppose he only had a one in fifty chance of losing to anyone. After several hundred fights, he's bound to lose eventually, which is total failure. They have numbers. He only has one life, so if he loses once, it's over. This isn't necessarily a bad deal. If body count and revenge are his only objectives, a 128/1 KDR +fear would be nothing to scoff at.**

**Next, the idea is completely opposite the tone and point of the story, and a direct negation of half of what Lilly was fighting to achieve. She hates violence of any kind and would be just as traumatized by all the death as those who took her were. It might even turn her against Garth. **

**From this thought progression, I had two poetic moments of inspiration.**

DIE

And when I woke, I was alone,

One soul to cry; left to die.

With nothing left but tears and bones

And empty wreckage, once my home.

In your wake, just one mistake:

One soul you left alight, a blaze you cannot hope to fight.

So quickly now, make haste away,

But know that I'm behind you.

One by one I'll hunt you down.

One day, I will find you.

Your love, your life, destroyed around you.

In my dark, I'll bind you.

Every place you try to hide,

In every den where you abide,

Softly walk, beware the dark.

Beware the shadows where I stalk.

Look fondly on each rising sun,

Love the warmth of every one.

There's no place left to run.

Your days grow short before I'm done.

Your number's up; live well your time.

You'll find no refuge from your crime.

One day soon, you'll see my eyes,

And know my vengeance. You will die.

"

When all but one has bled and died,

Just one flower left alive,

At last together, she and I.

VENGENCE

The last time that I saw her, she looked to me and said,

"Don't fight, my love,

Don't leave me now for blood!

Vengeance, my love, is a cold and cruel seductress,

Turn her out, oh pray.

Vengeance, my love, she'll take the heart you gave to me,

And burn it all away.

Vengeance, my love, will give you power o're them all,

But you'll still rue the day.

Vengeance, my love, it's her you'll love, not me;

Your mistress she will stay.

And when I see your face again, it won't be you I see,

I'll cry; my love has died; there's nothing left of you inside."

And when she saw my face again, she looked but could not see.

A burnt up thing returned to her, but oh, it wasn't me.

I looked inside, but couldn't find, no heart that loved, no soul of mine.

You were a mistress, come between us; I was too blind to see.

Everything I loved, I've lost; now it's just you and me,

Oh, Vengeance,

My Love.


	2. Pyro and I Know It!

**AN:**

**This one actually got written awhile ago, but this is a great excuse to post it. It doesn't fit as well as the first two, but it could work. Read the first few paragraphs of Pasha's _Lilly on Trial _to see who this one is for.**

* * *

If you're a Pyro and you know it,

Click your lighter!

_Click! Click!_

That you're not supposed to have,

So burn it brighter!

_Click! Click!_

Now you lost your lighter,

And you're feelin' kinda sad,

But

They haven't found the matches in your hand!

:)


	3. Anthem of the Vanguard

**Author's Note-**

**So, this one isn't dedicated to any character in particular. It fits a lot of them, and quite a few real stories as well.**

**No reference to the Johnny Cash song intended. **

* * *

'

When trouble's about

And the sun goes out,

Some run, some fly.

Sans courage, they hide.

Yet some fight back.

Aye,

_Some attack!_

_'_

Out rides a captain,

Brave and strong.

His mount rears up and gives a war cry,

Braying violence toward the sky.

The captain thusly lifted up,

Loudly then this anthem cries,

And sets his horsemen free to ride:

'

"Boys its time!

Vanguard ride!

Draw those blades

An' let 'em shine!

Battle cry!

All Hell betide!

_Never shall we die!"_

_'_

And when at last the job was done,

Through death and blood the day was won.

They rode the field like nightmare fiends

Through Hell infernal

To glory eternal.

They came back home to cheers enough,

And rode the streets in hero's triumph.

What then? They said.

Where to instead?

Oh mighty Captain, lead ahead!

Yet peace prevails

And peace demands

They say goodbye

And then disband.

They must in hard-won hell abide.

Sans strife or ails,

They long to ride!

For in every nation,

Great and strong,

There is a vanguard, a mighty beast,

Waiting, steadfast, blades all drawn,

Shackle bound in chains of peace.

How he longs to be released!

Set free at last, set free to feast!

One last time, to ride at least!

For some stand tall,

They blood knights all.

This peace they won?

They 'wait their call

To ride once more

When it should fall.

They curse the day their job was done

And common raiment forced to don.

Yet peace drags on.

With one and other, glory spent,

Together then, they shall lament

Their days of old,

When glorious tales their colors told.

Oh, for the glorious days of old.

Blood, they cry!

In strife, we thrive!

In battle, alive!

Let war arrive!

In chains of peace

We languish tied!

We are your Vanguard!

_Let us ride!_

_'_

Warmonger! they called them,

Such Violence! they said.

Evil! they called them,

Be silent! they said.

The warrior then was beaten down,

And taught his place:

To hide his sword,

And mask his face.

These people fear us,

They push us away.

They don't understand how we long for the fray!

They have all they want,

But can't comprehend,

Our wish, our plight!

How we warriors,

Fiends of the night,

Purged of fright,

Defend the light,

Not for the end,

But for the fight!

They look at us but never see.

They dance and frolic, thanking me.

Hero! They cry,

And twist the knife.

A prisoner in a perfect life,

Bound at last to living and wife.

'

And when one day, the warrior died,

The box and shroud his shackles rent.

Loosed at last, in joy he went.

Then from the mist and past the graveside,

Wraiths rode out in warlike raiment,

Ghostly shrieking mounts astride,

One last comrade by their side!

In death they sang!

Ghostly war bells!

Long they rang!

Out rode a captain,

Brave and strong.

His steed reared up and loosed a war cry

Braying violence toward the sky.

The captain thusly lifted up,

Loudly then this anthem cried,

And set his horsemen free to ride:

'

"Boys its time!

Vanguard ride!

Draw those blades

An' let 'em shine!

Battle cry!

All Hell betide!

_Never shall we die!"_


	4. Born to be a Bachelor

**This one is a parody sung by one of my OC's in my story "Night Flower."**

* * *

"

"

If tomorrow all the things were bad

That I'd loved all my life,

And I had to eat all civilized,

Because now I had a wife,

"

I'd thank my lucky stars,

That it was just a dream,

'Cuase this bachelor's got his freedom,

And they won't take that from me!

"

And I'm proud to be a bachelor!

'Cause at least I know I'm free.

And I won't forget, the ones who died,

Those poor old married guys!

"

Oh brother stand up! High tail, and

Say no vows today!

'Cuase there aint no doubt, you'll rue the day,

Go throw that ring away!

"

Oh there's girls from Minnesota,

Females in Tennessee,

Them drawlin' gals from Texas,

And sirens from the sea,

"

From Detroit down to Houston,

And New York to L.A.,

The women prey on the bachelor's heart,

They lure 'em in and say,

"

Baby, won't you marry me?

Hell no, bitch! Not me!

I'm proud to be a bachelor!

You can't take that from me!

"

And I turn and stand up!

And haul ass! I'll say no vows today!

'Cause I'll never be a married man,

Hear me when I say,

"

That I'm proud to be a bachelor!

'Cause at least I know I'm free!

I won't forget, the men who died,

Those poor old married guys,

"

Oh brother stand up!

Stay free! Say no vows today!

I'm a lone dog till the day I die!

God bless the bachelor way!


End file.
